oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kite D. Drystan
15,000,000 | age = 17 | birth = September 3rd | height = 173 cm; 5'8" | dfname = Koppu Koppu no Mi | dfename = Scoop-Scoop Fruit | dfmeaning = Shovel; Scoop | dftype = Paramecia}} Kite D. Drystan is a pirate from the South Blue and captain of the Azure Pirates. He hails from the small country of Inisfail and is of humble roots, his family being mere farmers. Always holding a wanderlust he dreamed of sailing the seas from a young age just see the world beyond his homeland. After learning of the mythical Seven Wonders of the Blue Sea, his desire was facilitated as he vowed to find them all. Although still a rookie pirate Drystan has already started to make a name for himself. His first accolade was leading a slave rebellion which resulted in the liberation of an entire archipelago from a ruthless dictator. For this he was awarded his initial bounty of 15,000,000 for threatening the political stability of a country. Appearance Perhaps Drystan's most notable trait, and certainly the one that defines him the most, is his affinity towards the color blue. His thin blue hair reaches just below his ears in his length while his eyes also match the sea and the sky alike, the name of his crew befitting his appearance. Also equally identifiable is the red kerchief he wears over his head and its gold pattern. Physically, in comparison to other more reputed pirates, Drystan is not all that intimidating. He has a soft facial makeup which gives him a youthful and innocent air. This is further supported by his usually jovial expression. His additional features include a fair complexion, thin eyebrows, moderately sized round ears, and a round face shape with a short chin. Upon his initial departure, his body build was rather thin but has since started to tone due to his training. Out of preference, Drystan maintains a consistent attire throughout his adventures with minor adjustments to accommodate changes in environment and climate. The general style of his outfit is far from extravagant and seems to reflect his common upbringing. His torso is covered by a snug black undershirt with a gray sleeveless shirt worn over it. It is longer than average with its edges dropping below his waist, so he wears a belt to prevent it from reaching further and to keep his loose fitting blue shorts hoisted up. On his feet are a pair of dark colored shoes and bright, visible socks which extend above his ankles. Covering his hands are a pair of brown leather gloves. Personality Curiosity is what propels Drystan. Even as a young child, Drystan's interest in the most peculiar things has been his driving force. It was this same intense curiosity that led him to consume his Devil Fruit while only a young boy. Believing that the best way to determine if a fruit was ripe or not was to eat it, Drystan unknowingly took a chomp out of the Koppu Koppu no Mi and was mortified by its horrendous taste. With that being said, the best learning experience for Drystan is life as his mistakes are his best teacher. A rather stubborn young man, he doesn't heed advice well and instead prefers to take matters into his own hands. While his failures do upset him, he uses them as a means of further assessing his challenges. Although he will mope after a defeat it won't be long before he is craving for a chance at redemption. Likewise, he can be quite impulsive and impatient since he enjoys seizing the moment. This has undoubtedly landed him in some unfavorable predicaments. Loyalty is also of utmost importance to Drystan and it relates closely to his compassion and trust. It is easy to make a friend and an ally out of Drystan if one exhibits even an ounce of trustworthiness. When someone earns Drystan's respect he tries to do whatever is in his power to help them when requested. This has led to Drystan developing a meddlesome reputation which adds to his curious nature. When a situation peeks his interest, he will investigate whether or not it is the personal business of someone else. Needless to say, he will happily confront the troubles of a friend without hesitation and doesn't take kindly to his services being denied. To refuse help from Drystan would be the same as calling him useless and that is one of the quickest ways to agitate him. He is also prone to holding grudges - especially against those who have stricken him on a personal level. A fiercely loyal young man, the best way to sever his trust forever is to betray him. However, being a pirate, he has frequently violated these limitations mostly due to circumstance. He is an accepting person in the end who acknowledges when he needs assistance - even if it is from his least favorite person in the world. Drystan's rebellious streak has also played a major role in shaping his life's path. As evident by his behavior as a youth, Drystan abides completely by his own ideals and doesn't care if they conflict with the statues surrounding him - another reason why he finds life as a pirate appealling. He has never thought of himself capable of fitting into society because he simply doesn't like many of the rules. To Drystan freedom is the only thing that can ever take precedence over his loved ones and he is a firm believer that it is a natural right to choose one's path in life. When his father imposed that he would one day grow to be a farmer and run the family business, Drystan vehemently opposed because merely because he was against someone else telling him how to live his life. Ironically, despite considering his own intentions to always be just, he isn't against people deciding to take corrupt routes to achieve objectives. However, he admits that he will proudly interfere with any plan that will do harm onto those he deems comrades. Without any bravery to stimulate him, Drystan would have never been able to even embark on his voyage. He is driven by the determination to become bigger than what he started out as in life. Dissatisfied with being at the bottom, Drystan despises the idea of living with regret so he seeks what he wishes for the most. He has been called foolish and idiotic for his practically invincible resolve - he having gone as far as to accept death rather than to retreat. As the average sane person would choose a long life of stability, Drystan would rather have a quick life of pleasure. An imaginative individual who is borderline obsessed with things classified as fantastical, Drystan has come to be known as "wondrous" because of his unreal desires. He is devoted to a goal that is commonly looked at as impossible. Drystan is not one to consider the likelihood of success when he acts because he believes that life itself is a series of chances. To Drystan there are only two things which constitute a true failure - never trying and allowing someone close to be lost. Destiny is a concept that Drystan does not hold favor to as he believes that a man's fate is in his own hands. The very idea that he has no bearing on what happens to him is laudable and he will quickly shut down any notion that he has a predetermined place within the world. Drystan also despises the existence of hierarchies and preaches the equality of all beings. He is very abhorrent towards and deems them unworthy of the prestige they possess. To Drystan lineage is not a quality that should ever influence a person's standing as he views it essentially as someone riding on the coattails of their predecessor's success. His views on law and order are also controversial which makes sense because he is a pirate. Although he would never kill unless absolutely forced to do so, he is not above theft and deceit if it is for the good of himself and his comrades. Unlike the typically scummy pirate, Drystan would never commit wrong simply for the sake of personal gain. If he is to step outside of the law it is for a purpose that he judges as necessary. The most common example would be if a major threat prevents itself towards himself, his crew, or someone he recognizes as innocent or unable to fend for themselves. History Synopsis Equipment Breezebreaker Breezebreaker (ブリーズブレーカー, Burīzubureka) is a peculiar weapon Drystan purchased toward the start of his journey, best identified as a double-bladed polearm by the vendor who sold it to him. Breezebreaker has two curved blades on both sides that are separated by a straight wooden staff. It is of a relatively large size as both blades extend above and below Drystan's back when his carrying it - the reason why he isn't seen lugging it around often. Contributing to the weird structure of the weapon is coloration. The blades of Breezebreaker do not seem to be crafted from metal but rather some strange, sharp mineral that has a green hue. While it may not seem like it at first, Breezebreaker is a portable weapon as its blades are retractable. When not in use it can typically be seen worn on Drystan's hip. Powers & Abilities Fighting Style Despite never having any professional training in his life, Drystan has become a versatile freestyle fighter through situational learning. Rather than learn techniques through training sessions he has resolved to adapt his fighting style to tackle whatever opponent lies before him. His general fighting style is hodgepodge with almost all of his techniques being inspired by what he has encountered along his travels. Therefore, he uses the experience as his martial arts mentor. While fighting Drystan takes note of his opponents movements and registers them for later use. Because no one ever taught him how to fight properly he makes a note to pay close attention to the fighting methods of those more experienced than him. While his fighting style can be considered versatile, one who has been formally trained in martial arts can easily point out his inconsistencies as he is prone to making mistakes because of his lack of mentoring. Drystan has two primary variations in his hand-to-hand combat - one for when using his Devil Fruit and another for fighting without its abilities. When relying on his Devil Fruit's abilities Drystan is known to prefer maintaining a range between himself and his opponent and he can either take a more aggressive or defensive approach depending on the scenario. Because of the added damage that can be dealt when his arms are in shovel form, Drystan can take advantage of their support and swipe or strike his opponent with less fear. However, if he is significantly outclassed, Drystan will instead opt to use the shovels to block and shield his vital parts. He can also be quite evasive when his shovels are activated. If he feels that he is better off avoiding a direct confrontation with his enemy, he will try and avoid them by digging his way out of their grasp. With the abilities of his Devil Fruit deactivated, Drystan fully utilizes his mobility and can be quite agile. Without the protection of his shovels, he is less aggressive and is more likely to resort to hit and run tactics. Polearm Wielding To compensate for the weaknesses of his Devil Fruit and his lack of formal martial arts training, Drystan has picked up an additional skill in weaponry since setting sail. As a farm boy he had little experience with weaponry but somehow quickly took to polearm wielding after he found a double-edged weapon in the marketplace of a town he was visiting. Drystan purchased the dual-bladed pole-arm which he named Breezebreaker and began training with it and learned how he should not handle it in battle from his mistakes. Polearm wielding is not Drystan's preferred method of combat and is used almost exclusively as a backup for when he is exhausted by his Devil Fruit powers or unable to rely on his martial arts. He is able to perform an array of different strikes with Breezebreaker which include direct thrusts of its front blade, spinning moves which utilize both blades, or diagonal slashes. Drystan has also perfected his wielding of Breezebreaker to the point which he could use it to engage multiple enemies simultaneously. Breezebreaker has also been successful in enhancing Drystan's defensive efforts. Because of the thickness of both its blades and its shaft, Drystan is also to use each of these parts to block and deflect melee-based attacks as well as those from other weapons. Having two blades helps as Drystan is able to switch between them smoothly during defensive phases of combat, swinging both back-to-back to counter whatever his enemies throw at him. As he is able to use Breezebreaker to attack multiple enemies at once, Drystan can also use it to defend against attacks from different directions by rotating the polearm with himself. While Drystan has yet to attain full mastery or even expertise over the wielding of his polearm it has undeniably become a cornerstone of his arsenal. Devil Fruit Drystan first ate the Paramecia-class Devil Fruit, the Koppu Koppu no Mi, as a young child while out working on his family farm. Hungry, Drystan discovered the strange fruit and did not recognize it as one which ordinarily grew on their farm. Believing that it was okay to eat he was not only mortified by its horrific taste but shocked when his arms became shovels. Since then Drystan has become accustomed to the fruit and its powers. While at first, he thought of transforming his limbs into shovels as lame, he discovered that the fruit is exceptionally useful for not only combat but performing basic chores as well. After mastering the fundamentals of the fruit Drystan has come to incorporate it into the core of his fighting style. The fruits primary function of digging has enabled him to bypass a multitude of physical barriers as he can dig through different sorts of materials with relative ease. His ability to manipulate the length of his shovels and the width of their blades has had an adverse effect on his mobility however as his longer shovels decrease his speed and agility. In direct combat, the shovels function as his primary weapons next to his double-edged pole-arm. Technically, when the fruit is activated he is fighting unarmed since the shovels are still his limbs. Regardless the shovels prove to be more effective than his regular limbs as they are able to block more efficiently - both the blades and the shafts able to resist enemy attacks with better competency - and deal better damage as he can not only stun weaker enemies with blunt strikes but cut them with the blades of his shovels. Drystan's shovels have also shown to be useful against projectiles as with correct precision he can deflect them off either the shafts or the shovels' blades. Unfortunately having the fruit activated for long periods of time results in a constant drain of his stamina. In order to conserve his energy, Drystan is required to limit his usage of his fruit during battle. Relationships Quotes Major Battles Trivia *He has a counterpart on Ship of Fools. *He is of the O+ blood type. *His forename is derived from Tristan of Arthurian legend. *His physical likeness is derived from the main protagonist Serge of the video game, Chrono Cross. **The likeness for his polearm Breezebreaker is based on the Spectra Swallow, a variation of Serge's weapon. *According to the author, if Drystan were from a place in the real world it would be Ireland. Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Male Characters Category:Azure Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:South Blue Characters Category:Humans